memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Remata'Klan
|occupation = Third in command of an unit under Vorta Keevan |status = Deceased (KIA) |datestatus = 2374 |died = 2374, Dark matter nebula planet |actor = Phil Morris }} '''Remata'Klan was a Jem'Hadar soldier bred for combat during the Dominion War. History In 2374, Remata'Klan served as under Vorta supervisor, Keevan. That year, Remata'Klan's ship crashed on a planet inside a dark-matter nebula. Although both the and were killed, Remata'Klan remained Third since he had previously questioned Keevan's orders to enter the nebula. Two days later, another Jem'Hadar attack ship crashed on the planet, carrying Benjamin Sisko and his team. Keevan sent Remata'Klan to bring Sisko and Bashir to him after Garak and Nog were captured. Remata'Klan was aware that Keevan was sending his unit into a deliberate ambush so that they would be killed by the Starfleet officers before the ketracel-white ran out. Before the battle, Sisko offered Remata'Klan the option to surrender, and to keep the Jem'Hadar sedated until new supplies of white were procured. Remata'Klan refused despite Keevan's betrayal, determined to follow "the order of things" that had been set down by the Founders. He then led the charge on the Starfleet positions and was killed in the suicide attack along with his men. Remata'Klan and his unit were buried on the planet where they had fallen. ( ) Memorable quotes "Until we re-establish communications, we will hold this world for the Dominion." "And if we cannot re-establish communications?" "Then we will hold this world for the Dominion until we die." :- Remata'Klan and Limara'Son "I may not be First, but I am the unit leader. You can discipline me, but only I discipline the men. That is the order of things." :- Remata'Klan to Keevan "Our death is glory to the Founders." :- Remata'Klan s last words Appendices Background information Remata'Klan was played by actor Phil Morris. The script for gives the pronunciation of Remata'Klan's name as, "re-MOT-tah-KLON" and goes on to describe him as, "Just another genetically engineered soldier of the Dominion. But Remata'Klan has a problem. He's staring off at something o.c. and there's something in his eyes that we're not used to seeing in the expression of a Jem'Hadar. Worry." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library, ) Of Remata'Klan's character, Morris opined, "I likened him to a samurai warrior who is loyal only to his feudal lord and that's how I played him. The Jem'Hadar are predisposed to have that loyalty; it's bred into them by the Vorta. His willingness to die despite Sisko's offer of an alternative is Remata'Klan's most honorable moment." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.497) Morris also commented: "...Jem'Hadar makeup is great. Once you have all that on, if you can't act like a Jem'Hadar, my man, you might as well get out of acting". ("No Small Step Into History", ''Star Trek Communicator'', issue 130) During filming of the episode, which took place in Sun Valley, north of Los Angeles, temperatures reached nearly one hundred and thirty degrees Fahrenheit, which proved difficult for Morris in his Jem'Hadar makeup; "It was almost unbearable," he recalled, "The hottest sequence of days in ten years. And we're out there in prosthetics and neoprene, the same stuff that dive suits are made out of. They kept cars standing by at all times. They were air conditioned, and we could jump in them to cool down. And I remember there was this guy whose entire job while we were there was to stand over me with an umbrella between takes, and hand me water." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, pp.499-500) Apocrypha In the Pocket DS9 novel Avatar, Book Two, Ezri Dax sees Remata'Klan as an example of a mature and more disciplined Jem'Hadar when Elias Vaughan divulges information on Starfleet research indicating Jem'Hadar become less violent and more disciplined with age. Remata'Klan is mentioned in the novel Fearful Symmetry, in which Sisko labels him an intelligent Jem'Hadar soldier but notes that, like Omet'iklan and , he lacks free will. The character also has a card in "The Dominion" set of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game. External links * * de:Remata'Klan Category:Jem'Hadar